There is a data providing system for distributing encrypted content data to data processing apparatuses of users concluding a predetermined contract and comprising the related data processing apparatuses decrypt, reproduce, and store the content data.
As one of such data providing systems, there is a conventional EMD (electronic music distribution) system for distributing music data.
FIG. 100 is a view of the configuration of a conventional EMD system 700.
In the EMD system 700 shown in FIG. 100, content providers 701a and 701b encrypt content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c by session key data obtained after mutual authentication and supply them to a service provider 710 on-line or off-line. Here, the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c include for example SCMS (serial copy Management system) information, electronic watermark information requesting burying in content data, and information concerning the copyright requesting burying in a transmission protocol of the service provider 710.
The service provider 710 decrypts the received content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c by using the session key data.
Then, the service provider 710 buries the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c in the content data 704a, 704b, and 704c decrypted or received off-line to generate content data 707a, 707b, and 707c. At this time, the service provider 710 changes a predetermined frequency domain of for example the electronic watermark information in the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c and buries it in the content data 704a, 704b, and 704c and buries the SCMS information in a network protocol used when transmitting the related content data to the user.
Further, the service provider 710 encrypts the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c by using content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc read from a key database 706. Thereafter, the service provider 710 encrypts a secure container 722 with the encrypted content data 707a, 707b, and 707c stored therein by the session key data obtained after the mutual authentication and transmits the same to a CA (conditional access) module 711 existing in terminal equipment 709 of the user.
The CA module 711 decrypts the secure container 722 by using the session key data. Further, the CA module 711 receives the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc from the key database 706 of the service provider 710 by using an electronic settlement and CA or other charging function and decrypts them by using the session key data. Due to this, in the terminal equipment 709, it becomes possible to decrypt the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c by using the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc.
At this time, the CA module 711 performs charge processing in units of content, generates charging information 721 in accordance with the result of this, encrypts this by the session key data, and then transmits the same to a right clearing module 720 of the service provider 710.
In this case, the CA module 711 collects the items it desires to manage relating to the service provided by the service provider 710 itself, that is, the contract (update) information of the user and the monthly base fee or other network rent, performs charge processing in units of content, and secures the security of a physical layer of the network.
The service provider 710 distributes profit between the service provider 710 and the content providers 701a, 701b, and 701c when receiving the charge information 721 from the CA module 711.
At this time, the profit is distributed from the service provider 710 to the content providers 701a, 701b, and 701c via for example the JASRAC (Japanese Society for Rights of Authors, Composers, and Publishers). Further, the profit of the content provider is distributed to the copyright owner, artist, song writer and/or composer, and affiliated production company of the related content data by the JASRAC.
Further, the terminal equipment 709, when storing the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c decrypted by using the content key data Kca, Kcb, and Kcc in a RAM type storage medium 723 or the like, rewrites the SCMS bits of the copyright information 705a, 705b, and 705c to control copying. Namely, the user side controls copying to protect the copyright based on the SCMS bits buried in the content data 707a, 707b, and 707c. 
The SCMS was established for preventing storing from a CD (compact disc) to a DAT (digital audio tape). Copying between one DAT and another DAT is still possible. Further, even when burying electronic watermark information in the content data, when a problem arises, only the content provider which provided the content data concerned is specified. Illegal copying is not prevented by technical means.
Accordingly, in the EMD system 700 shown in FIG. 100, there is the problem in that the right (profit) of the content provider is not sufficiently protected.
Further, in the above EMD system 700, since the copyright information of the content provider is buried in the content data by the service provider, the content provider must inspect if the information has been buried as requested. Further, the content provider must inspect if the service provider has distributed the content data as contracted. For this reason, there is the problem that the load for the inspection is large.
Further, in the EMD system 700, the charging information 721 from the terminal equipment 709 of the user is processed by the right clearing module 720 of the service provider 710, so there is a concern if the profit which should be received by the content provider in accordance with the usage of the content data by the user can be suitably received by the content provider.